Brawl To Challenge
by Julianmon
Summary: Everybody's writing about from Melee to Brawl. So I've decided to make a story about the FOURTH tournament. Enjoy!
1. And So it begins

I DON NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS, KID ICARIUS, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, THE R

I DON NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS, KID ICARIUS, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, THE R.O.B TOY, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR RANMA ½, AND ALSO I DO NOT OWN MANY OTHERS. AND THEN YES I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY, BUT THE CALLING WAS TOO STRONG.

Pit looked around, he could remember last year's brawls. How couldn't he? He had gotten the most wins after all. Stepping inside the building, Pit sighed,

" I hope Link and R.O.B are still here."

Last year, Pit was a newcomer, he had been nervous as he was now, he had met the veteran Link and like him, the newcomer R.O.B. Pit's imagination, Link's confidence, and R.O.B brains

(After all he was a robot) had made them into best friends, and one of the most mischievous teams ever, if he recalled correctly Ganodorf still hadn't gotten over that room incident. Pit smiled it was a memory to be remembered.

FLASHBACK

Ganodorf was returning from a brawl, he went into his room only to find that the walls had been painted pink, his bed was fluffy, there was stuffed animals, and don't forget all the halo kitties and daisies, at that moment, Wolf, Bowser, and Wario chose to enter his room. From a hidden camera, R.O.B, Pit, and Link laughed at the whole thing.

FLASHBACK END

It had been two months since Brawl had ended; now Challenge had begun…

" Hey Pit, what a pleasant surprise, here for Challenge." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, Pit turned around,

" Link, and R.O.B too, alright!" he exclaimed, the three friends huddled together,

"The Prankster three are back." Whispered Link

" Don't forget we have to go to that meeting that's introducing the newcomers." Reminded R.O.B,

" Ah, come on, don't be such a spoilsport, R.O.B." expressed Link

" No, R.O.B is right we've got to see who are new enemies are." Argued Pit

Eventually after a long um, friendly debate, the three decided to go to the meeting.

" I wonder if we'll have any trouble with the newcomers?" Asked R.O.B

" Ah, don't worry, nobody can beat the Prankster Three." Bragged Link

" I just hope he's right." Thought Pit

After a nice and lovely chat, the three sat down in some chairs held in a cinema where all smashers could see their friends in fights. Today it was being used to introduce the new characters for Challenge; Pit personally thought it was a pathetic name. After many people came in, the Mc, Master hand took a large voice,

" Today, dear smashers, we are going to introduce new characters to the lovely art of smashing, I would like to take a moment to talk about, Hey if everybody wants to skip the long boring speech, and just move onto the introductions shout yes,"

" YES." Everybody shouted

" Alright then, from the world of Mario brothers, we have the lovely Princess Daisy, The magical Kamek, the toddler Boswer Jr, and the tall Waluigi, as well as the return of Doctor Mario"

Luigi grimaced at his rival joining, Bowser had a long eventful reunion with his son, a short one with Kamek, And Princess Daisy and Princess Peach started chatting with each other. Mario welcomed his medical counterpart back.

" From the world of Pokemon, Many will rejoice the return of Mewtwo and Pichu, as well for some reason that escapes us we allowed Torterra to join even though he's not that famous."

Pikachu was all teary that Pichu was allowed back in, Mewtwo gave Lucario the evil eye, and Torterra was just basically welcomed.

" From the world of Starfox, we introduce Krystal, Venom, and Panther."

Fox got really happy as he rushed to meet Krystal (Yes, they were back together…again) as Wolf welcomed his old teammates.

" From the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, we have Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose."

Sonic rushed to meet his old friends, and with the exception of Knuckles and Shadow they all greeted him back.

" The rest of our new fighters groups are so small I'm going to combine them. Welcome from The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem, Jak & Dexter, Donkey Kong Island, and Ranma ½ (who is the first non-videogame character we are allowing in), The Return of Roy and Young Link, but also newcomers Jak ( With his loudmouthed friend Dexter) Dixie and Candy Kong, and Ranma the martial artist."

" Why are there so many of you, Link?" Groaned Pit, while Roy rushed to meet Marth and Ike, Young Link Started to chat with Toon Link, Jak, despite himself found himself talking with Fox, Falco, and Krystal, Dixie and Candy were with their boyfriends but Ranma ( The First non-videogame player) just seemed to sulk around the corner, though sadly the three didn't notice him as Pit suggested they should grab some pizza in the cafeteria.

" I've got a better idea, last one there is a moron.", suggested Link, the three started racing, Pit was in the lead, Pit grinned to himself, it was times like these that he could be a child again, well actually he still kind of was, he was 17 , even though he looked 12. Suddenly he bumped into something blue, he gulped when he saw who it was. It was Samus Aran, most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy, hater of the people with the XY Chromosomes, renowned to have no pity, in her Zero suit, and worst of all, unknown to her, his old crush, Pit gulped as he awaited punishment…

--

OH, NO, WILL SAMUS SPARE PIT (PROBALY NOT)? WILL THE PRANKSTER THREE GAIN MORE MEMBERS TO FIND OUT STAY TUNED! OH AND THREE THINGS, 1. YES, I KNOW CHALLENGE IS A CRAPPY NAME, DEAL WITH IT, 2. NO, I DO NOT THINK IT IS EVIL OF ME TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER, 3. NOBODY WILL BE GAY IN THIS STORY


	2. The New Friend

I DON NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS, KID ICARIUS, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, THE R

HEY, I'M BACK REALLY FAST, AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RESPECTIVE STUFF OR SUPER SMASH BROS.

--

Samus stared at Pit; she looked at him for a few moments, before slowly speaking,

" I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you go alive, hurry, before I change my mind."

Pit started to fly away, but those eyes she had, all cold except for a spark in the middle, a spark of warmth, a shiver started to pass through him, his heart started to beat,

" Oh, no, I'm not falling in love with her again, she's a bounty hunter! Take a hold of yourself Pit." But it was too late, already he could feel the blush come to his cheeks, the lovely warmth surrounds his body. He tried to resist but eventually cracked, and then,

" Pit, King Deedee, Olimar, and Ranma, please report to the brawl room." Exclaimed a voice on the intercom, after hearing this many more than the requested four turned to go to the brawl room, there was going to be a fight, hopefully a good one, Link shouted to Pit,

" Forget the race, me and R.O.B will be cheering you on."

" You guys truly are friends!" he shouted back he headed to a room near the brawl room, this is where the portal opened to go to battlefields, he saw Olimar, King Deedee, and the newcomer Ranma were already there, he moved over to Ranma,

" First time fighting here, huh?" asked Pit

" Yah, but no offence, you three look super easy, and so do a lot of other people."

" Looks can be deceiving!" replied Pit simply

" I thought so, I'll be looking forward to fight you in the battlefield"

" As will I." answered Pit, the portal opened, and the four stepped in.

Pit closed his eyes for a few moments, as he remembered his first brawl,

FLASHBACK

Pit appeared. On the other side of the arena, Nintendo's mascot Mario appeared. The two jumped at each other. Mario tried to use a fireball, but Pit punted it back, he then used his sword to blast Mario off the screen.

FLASHBACK END

Pit opened his eyes; the arena was Pokemon Stadium 3, he saw his opponents had also appeared,

A voice resounded in the distance,

" 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Pit attacked the nearest enemy, Olimar. Olimar, however was not as defenceless as last year, he used his pikimin to immobilize Pit's sword, but Pit simply punched him, causing his chain of pikimin to lose balance, as Pit used his sword to blast him off into space.

At the exact same moment as Pit started fighting Olimar, King Deedee attacked Ranma. Ranma blocked the parry of thrusts that Deedee sent as he realized what Pit had said was true. Ranma had been trained for ten years in rather harsh ways the martial art of Anything-Goes. When he had seen his opponents he had thought he was going to win easy, after all who could be scared by a pink puffball and a 2D character? Sure he wasn't fighting those two, but still. Suddenly he saw an opening,

" Chi Blast." He shouted as he went upwards, while sending rushing strands of energy towards King Deedee. Result: King Deedee was blasted off into space at the same time as Olimar.

Pit and Ranma turned o face each other, and that's when Pit saw it, a Smash Ball, he flew up to it and after using his sword a bit he was flowing with energy, this got different reactions from different people.

In the audience, Link and R.O.B cheered and hooted,

" Alright, let's go Pit!"

Somewhere else in the audience, Bowser and Wolf were betting loads of money, as Wolf dully remarked,

" It's too bad we don't have somebody to be a betting pool,

SOMEWHERE IN RANMA"S HOMEWORLD

Nabiki and her minions were regretting the loss of Ranma, and the damage it had done to their betting pools, suddenly Nabiki perked up,

" I'm missing a big opportunity!" she screamed as she started randomly running down the street.

BACK TO THE SMASH WORLD

Ranma didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like the looks of it,

" Palutena, I beseech you!"

Palutena appeared as millions of little soldiers appeared and started attacking Ranma, even after years of training, he couldn't stop the attack.

While in the audience, Sonic was talking with Tails,

" I think Pit's got this Challenge in the bag, hey I've been wondering, how come Knuckles isn't protecting the Master Emerald?"

" Everybody forced him to have a break from being an emo." Explained Tails

Meanwhile back in the Challenge, Pit's Final Smash had ended, but only for another smash ball to appear, Ranma wondering what would happen if he broke it, jumped up and used Chestnuts on an Open Fire, the same energy, not knowing what would happen, he decided to let the energy decide,

" Heavenly Ascent of the Dragon!" he shouted an all too familiar move that his instinct was telling him to shout, he cupped his hands to shoot out a tornado made out of Chi, and it hit Pit, causing the angel lots of damage, but Pit survived. He grabbed a nearby bomb; unfortunately Ranma did the same creating a huge explosion, blasting them off the stage at the same time.

" GAME." Announced the loud voice

Pit got out of the small exterior Brawl along with Ranma,

" You know, you're not actually such a bad guy." Pit said to Ranma, Suddenly Link and R.O.B greeted Pit,

" So this is the guy that you tied with, have you made any friends yet?" Asked Link

" No not yet."

" You do now, you do now." Answered Link

" Really." Asked Ranma

" Indeed." Responded R.O.B

" Now let's go see the next brawl!" suggested Pit

A few moments later the four were sitting down on the next brawl,

" R.O.B Event, the player is Shadow!" announced the voice

" I still can't believe they let you create an event." Said Link to R.O.B, the robot in question just shrugged.

The event started three giant monsters were destroying the city they were in, however shadow just used his speed to destroy them all.

" Success!"

" " Hey Guys want to grab a few slices of Pizza?" asked Link

" Sure!" shouted Ranma and Pit with lots of spirit

In the lunchroom, Pit, Ranma, and Link were devouring whole pizzas, Pit was just finishing his first, Link was also finishing his first, and Ranma well, had just finished his third. Since R.O.B was a robot he wasn't eating anything.

" Hey, look it's that Shadow guy, R.O.B, bring him over." Asked Ranma, R.O.B went over to Shadow,

" Your presence is requested at the table of my friends and me, will you please follow me?"

" Put a sock in it."

" You really don't have a choice in this." Said R.O.B as he used his arms to grab Shadow and drag him to the table.

Meanwhile in a hidden room, aka, a few benches in plain view a mysterious figure was talking to Mario, and Diddy and Donkey Kong,

" We will make our strike tomorrow."

" The three guys that were in the benches grinned.

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS STRANGER, AND IT LOOKS LIKE PIT IS IN LOVE AND SHADOW UNHAPPY, BUT THE PRANKSTER THREE HAVE GAINED A NEW FRIEND, AND I'M NOT MAKING ANY LOGICAL SENSE, BUT THIS ONE WILL BE, SCRATCH MY BACK AND I'LL SCRATCH YOURS. GIVE ME FIVE REVIEWS (NOT INCLUDING THOSE TWO I ALREADY HAVE, AND I'LL GET IT TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	3. The GenderSwitch Gun

I DON NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS, KID ICARIUS, THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, THE R

I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M GIVING YOU THIS STORY.

I'd like to say before I begin this story, that it really hurts when an author does his hardest for a story, and doesn't get many reviews, it hurts a lot. Guys and girls just because now there's Reader Traffic doesn't mean you don't have to review anymore, on the contrary it shows that you really do care about the story if you review, so please press that blue button at the end of this page on the Left Side corner. We now return to Brawl to Challenge.

R.O.B dragged Shadow to the four friends table.

" Hey Shadow, some pretty impressive fighting you did at R.O.B's event." Bellowed the hero of Hyrule

" Leave me alone." Screamed Shadow

" My, my touchy." Laughed R.O.B

" Hey guys, while you're torturing Shadow, I'll go check out dorm lists." Said Pit

" Good idea, hey what are dorms?"

" Well, dorms are floors of rooms where people reside, in each room people usually get roommates. However, here in Super Smash Bros. we each get our own room. Dorms participate in events together to gain points for each individual member, but it's an event of teamwork so we've got to work together. So, I'm going to check out everybody here is sharing a dorm with."

Thus said Pit walked over to a bulletin board, and looked over at it for their names,

" Wow!" exclaimed Pit as he hurried over to tell good news to his friends, when he saw Samus Aran again. He went into daydream mode, before breaking out of it. He hurried to his friends' table,

" Guys, a miracle has happened, all of us are in the same dorm, even Shadow!"

" What you've got to be kidding me!" screeched Shadow (who was still being tortured by Ranma, Link, and R.O.B)

At a precise moment of time, an intercom turned on,

" All people go to your dorms! Either Crazy Hand or me will be checking on you, if you are not there, you will be expelled from Challenge, Go, Now!"

" You got to lead us to our rooms." Exclaimed Link

" Nothing easier!"

Pits lead them through the stairs to lead them to their dorm, which was on the top floor,

" Coolidge 2, that's our dorm." Said Ranma when they arrived

" So what do we do for rooms?" asked R.O.B as they entered their dorm, they all thought about it for a moment before Pit announced

" Free-for-all!"

As it ended up this is how it came, Room number 1: Link, Room Number 2: R.O.B. Room number three was actually the attic, Pit was the tenant. Room Number 4: Shadow, Room Number 5: Ranma, Room Number 6: The Kitchen, Room Number 7: Game Room, Room Number 8: Lounge, Room Number 9: Library, Room Number 10: Private Brawl Room. You are probably wondering why they got a lounge, kitchen, library, and game room. Well so are they. Everybody got settled in their rooms, Pit snuck out of his room and into Shadow's, Shadow when he saw him, grunted,

" I'd just like to say sorry on behalf of me and my friends."

" Well, then you can go."

" Why are you always so angry?"

" It's just because…leave me alone."

" Look, if you're just going to shut yourself out from everybody else, you're going to dry into nothing, I tried it once, and I heavily regret it now, Friends?" he asked while holding out his hand, Shadow hesitated a while before putting his paw in Pit's hand,

" Friends."

At that moment, Master Hand shouted,

" Everybody in the lounge, NOW."  
Pit and Shadow left the room to go to the lounge. When everybody was there, Master Hand started to talk,

" You are probably wondering why you have a Private Brawl Room, a kitchen, lounge, library, a game room, free wifi, complete assurance that Crazy Hand will never visit you, balconies and bigger rooms. Well, it's a tradition, that whoever wins last year's tournament gets to be with his friends, no matter how recent, in a dorm with special privileges, well that's all, bye."

" Not-a quite." Laughed a very familiar Italian voice,

" Mario." Shouted R.O.B, Pit, and Link

" Yes it's a me, and I picked up a little interesting toy by the way." He said pulling out a darkness gun, except it was green, the Prankster Three gasped when they saw it. Mario started to randomly shoot in all directions. Due to R.O.B's Rule of Smash Mansion Physics (Rule 29: If somebody starts randomly shooting at people, somebody will be shot.), somebody was bound to be hit, and that somebody was Pit. After being hit by the arrow projectiles, everybody stared at the blinding light, then,

" Mario, I'm going to kill you!" screamed a feminine voice. Emerging from the light was a female Pit. She now had long brown hair.

" I hate that gender-switch gun!" she shouted, as she started to attack Mario, she stopped when she realized nearly everybody was laughing; even Shadow was on the ground laughing his head off. Only Ranma wasn't laughing,

" Don't worry Pit, I know what it is like to change genders, it happens to me every time cold water hits me, luckily hot water cures it."

" Really?" asked Link with a higher note of interest than he should have had, obviously Ranma got a little scared by that. Pit after stopping to hear that, charged to get the gender-switch gun to be returned to normal (I don't have anything against girls! I just think boys wouldn't like being girls and vice versa). The following events happened, Pit charged at Mario, but instead of grabbing the Gender-Switch Gun like planned. It flew out of Mario's hands, out of the dorm, and down five flights of steps. The whole gang ran/flew/jumped/levitated/ tried to walk peacefully downstairs but couldn't because you're laughing your head of at the recent events downstairs.

When they got downstairs, R.O.B picked up the gun; he looked at it for a few moments, before pronouncing his wise judgement,

" According to my rule of Smash Mansion physics (Rule 74: When something falls down five flights of stairs, it will definitely break.) And due to the fact that it's in half, it is broken. Sorry Pit, but you're going to have to stay as a girl for a three days, that's how long it's going to take me to fix it."

" No." shouted Pit in a really dramatic voice

" Ah, get over it girly." Snickered Link, that day Link was strangled once.

Later at Lunch, everybody was staring at Pit, especially three people, two female with plans that no man turned woman or hardcore girl should ever have to endure. One male plotting something that no male turned female should even know about. After lunch was over, Peach and Zelda grabbed Pit,

" Pit, seeing as you are going to be a female for a few days, it is only proper that you should dress accordingly."

Pit did what R.O.B's Rules of Smash Mansion Physics said he would (Rule 106: Whenever a man is forced to shop for clothes with a woman, he will scream Aaaaaaah!)

" Aaaaaaah!" she screamed

I KNOW KIND OF SHORT BUT IT'S 3:29 IN THE MORNING SO CUT ME SOME SLACK. WELL, STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT PEACH AND ZELDA WILL DO TO PIT. AGAIN I'M NOT SEXIST. MALES IN THIS STORY WILL HAVE STEROTYPES TOO. WELL I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER EARLY CHAPTER.


	4. Bad Pasts

OKAY, WE RETURN FROM LAST CHAPTER

OKAY, WE RETURN FROM LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I CONTINUE THE STORY. I MUST ADMIT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY GOOD, BUT WITHOUT IT THERE BE A PLOT HOLE.

--

While Pit was well, being dragged to the mall. Her friends (with the exception of Ranma) were laughing their heads off again.

" Hey, why would Mario try and shoot you guys?" asked Ranma

" Oh, he's from a rival prankster team, Team Really Cool, you see me Pit, and R.O.B are a prankster team called The Prankster Three."

" So who's in Team Really Cool?" asked Shadow (a much friendlier Shadow)

" As you know there is Mario, there is also Donkey and Diddy Kong, as well as their leader, that annoying Ganodorf."

" Uh, why exactly are you enemies with them?" asked Ranma

" Well once we did this room prank on Ganodorf…" began R.O.B

" Because he tried to mess up R.O.B's units." Argued Link

" Wasn't that because we blew a spit ball on him?" asked R.O.B

" Well, that's because he tried to softly hit Zelda."

" Because we told him he should come up with better names for his minions."

Shadow and Ranma looked at each other,

" How do you think Mario, Diddy and Donkey got involved?" Shadow asked Ranma

While Link and R.O.B were arguing, Zelda and Peach were dragging Pit to one of Imagapolis' many malls. Oh wait dear reader I imagine that you do not know what Imagapolis is. We will now show an instructive video about Imagapolis.

INSTRUCTIVE VIDEO

Imaginative Hand, first cousin of Master Hand, Director of The Super Smash Bros games, founded Imagapolis. He noticed that many people who were tested and then rejected from the Super Smash Bros game didn't want to go back to their home world. He then created a city for all these people during the first game. During the second game, Master Hand's brother Crazy Hand somehow got his well, body on the transport world device and transported thousands of people that weren't meant to be transported to this world. Strangely, for some reason or another one half of these people decided to stay. In fact because of Crazy Hand's mistake, today people are randomly being transported to Imagapolis often gaining citizenship and staying.

END OF INSTRUCTIVE VIDEO

While you were watching the instructive video, Zelda and Peach had dragged Pit to THE TOM NOOK, the most successful mall in Imagapolis.

" Do we have to do this?" Asked Pit

" Yes." Was the reply from both Zelda and Peach.

" Why exactly?"

" Because a girl has to work on her charms." They both responded

" Hasn't it gotten in your heads that I'm not really a girl?" she shouted

" Well, because we don't really have anybody else to dress up."

" Jigglypuff?"

" She's too small to get into the dress."

"Princess Daisy?"

" Already knows how to work wonders with her charms."

" Samus? Krystal? Amy Rose?" needless to say he was really getting desperate.

" Samus is well Samus, and Krystal and Amy Rose don't have the right figures."

Pit had one more trump card.

" Ranma's girl form?"

" What do you mean Ranma's girl form?"

" He himself says that whenever cold water hits him, he turns into a girl, and that hot water cures it."

They let go of Pit and started to head back. Pit sighed with relief, she had succumbed to R.O.B's rules of Smash Mansion Physics ( Rule 107: A man will do nearly anything to get out of shopping with a woman for clothes, even if it means sacrificing a buddy.)

She flew back to the Smash Mansion to warn Ranma of his upcoming doom.

Back to the arguing Link and R.O.B,

" Because he tried to bully up on Toon Link."

" Because we laughed at him when he fell down once in a comical way."

" That was because he tried to throw salt in my eyes."

" That was because…why don't we ask Pit?"

" Um…yah! Let's ask Pit, Shadow, Ranma, what do you think?"

Shadow and Ranma were both deep asleep. Suddenly Pit flew in,

" Where's Ranma?"

Ranma and Shadow woke up from the large outburst,

" Huh, what's happening?" asked Ranma

" You in your girl form in girl clothes if you don't hurry up and hide."

" From who?"

" Zelda and Peach."

" Weren't they going to dress you up in girl clothes?"

" I kind of told them about your little problem and one thing led to another."

Ranma started to boil inside, most of his life his father had always heaped his troubles on him, make Ranma get the blame. He had probably engaged him to a dozen of girls not including the ones he already knew about. He had become part of the Super Smash bros to escape this not to get in it.

" I thought you could be a friend, but you're just like my father. He always heaped his troubles onto me, it's his fault that we went to the Jusenkyo, and I received this shape-shifting curse. I had a harsh past unlike you four."

And that's when R.O.B spoke,

" You think you're the only one who's had a harsh life? My kind are meant for destruction, we're built for it. We're all just supposed to be intelligent robot soldiers, but uncreative, not able to think beyond war. I don't know how it happened, but I wasn't built that way, I thought beyond war, I was creative. When my creators found out, I narrowly avoided destruction. Do you know what it's like to be the only one in your species who can really think?"

Before Ranma say something in defence, Shadow spoke up,

" Do you know what it's like to know that the world could have been destroyed, and by your hands to know that the person you've loved the first and foremost is dead while you were stuck in a container? Do you know what it's like to think that you're too unworthy to exist?"

Again before Ranma could even open his mouth, Link continued,

" My story is having to fight when no man is willing to take a sword. It his extremely hard to shoulder a duty that no one is willing to take?"

Ranma didn't even bother to try and defend himself, instead, the four friends turned around and looked at Pit, she turned his back,

" I had a pretty good life before I came here." He muttered in a tone that was obviously lying, but the four decided to not pry too much, by which we mean try and find out every little detail. It was at that moment Zelda and Peach decided to come in. Peach was carrying a bottle of cold water, she unscrewed it and threw out all the water at Ranma, upon contact with it, Ranma changed from a strong raven-haired boy, to a young busty red-haired girl. Peach looked at Zelda,

" Looks like a certain angel wasn't lying."

" Talking about a certain angel, look who's here, you know maybe we should take then both!"

" What an excellent idea, Zelda!"

However, but when they looked at where Ranma and Pit USED to be, they realized it wasn't going to be easy.

Pit and Ranma were running down the hallway, when none other than Captain Falcon stopped them.

" Hey ladies, wanna do something tonight?"

" You do realize that we're both guys but just had our gender switched temporarily or have a shape-shifting curse."

" Oh, but I bet you're happy now, now that you can date me."

Both Ranma and Pit made gagging sounds. Captain Falcon forced a kiss onto Pit, she immediately turned to Ranma,

" Okay, it's having to deal with this or the dresses."

" The dresses. I've met morons like these they never ever realize that I don't like them."

" Why would they want you?"

" It's my cursed form they wanted."

Pit looked at Ranma's girl form. She was definitely attractive. She had ponytail of sparkling of red hair. There was no denying that her form was exquisite. And she had large blue eyes.

"Okay, you win."

The two started running in the direction of the two princesses where. After a serious bout of running, the two met up with Zelda and Peach, the two princesses grinned at each other.

And that is how Ranma found herself in a long wavy red dress, and Pit with one exactly the same except it was white. It had been two hours of torture and they were finally going back to the Smash Castle. When they got inside, R.O.B was waiting for them,

" Pit, Ranma, you're going to find this hilarious, turns out I had a spare gender-switch gun the whole time! Pit, Ranma, why are you looking at me like that?"

THIS JUST NEEDED TO BE MADE TO FILL A PLOT HOLE, SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. OH, AND YOU SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE THAT PIT OBVIOUSLY CURES HIMSELF.


	5. Babies, Babies, Babies, everywhere!

I HAVE TO MAKE UP WITH YOU FOR LAST CHAPTER, WHICH I THINK, WASN'T THAT GOOD

I HAVE TO MAKE UP WITH YOU FOR LAST CHAPTER, WHICH I THINK, WASN'T THAT GOOD. THIS EPISODE CENTERS AROUND RANMA, AND AN OC.

Master Hand was in his office looking at a letter of doom,

Dear Master Hand,

Your smashing tournaments have been highly amusing in the past, but we have noticed there are children in your tournament. It's is not their safety we are concerned about, but rather their education. While in said tournaments they cannot be in school and thus they have no education. Either find a private tutor for them or we must cancel your tournaments and thus you will be flung on to the roads as a hobo, with everybody hating you even your own parents.

From your loving mother,

Motherly Hand,

Head of the Board of Education

Some time later,

" So do you have any experience?" Master Hand was asking this, well, to put it blunt, hyperactive girl.

" Like totally, I used to like teach my little sister about how to use make-up!"

" Um, why don't you take a tour of the mansion with…"

Before he could say anything, she was gone heading toward a dorm called Coolidge 2. And as we know it belonged to a certain five friends. Right now three of them were in R.O.B's room, which had basically become a lab.

" So R.O.B, you're absolutely sure this will work? It will just be sent to Team Really Cool?"

" 99.9 sure. There is only 0.1 chance that will spread but even then only around the mansion and so I can just create a cure since it doesn't affect me, which at the most will only take 5 hours, and to take even more precautions, I'm going to put you in this Norfair machine so the gas won't affect you."

" Two questions, where is Shadow and Pit, and what else do you invent down here?"

" Shadow and Pit are making/changing their final smash, and I invent stuff like the Gender Switch Gun down here."

It was at that moment that the hyperactive girl burst in the door shouting,

" What's this room, what's this room, aaahh!" she shouted, then suddenly tripping, knocking herself into Ranma and R.O.B, which caused her and Ranma to tumble into the Norfair-like machine. It also caused R.O.B to fall on the control panel, pushing a button that released the gas, and closed the Norfair machine. It also just happened that the 0.1 chance just happened to be what happened. As the Norfair opened again after the gas had been spread, R.O.B looked at the baby Link. He turned to Ranma and the hyperactive girl,

" Oh, am I in trouble now, you two take care of the babies and I will create a cure."

" What's happening?" asked the hyperactive girl, so Ranma had to explain exactly what happened, so after she had been informed of what had happened. She picked up baby Link, and said,

" My name's Katie, what's yours?"

" I'm Ranma Satome."

The two rushed throughout the Mansion, until they had recuperated every baby. Ranma looked at Baby Pit, who looked sort of like a cherub, Baby Shadow who looked irresistibly cute, and Baby Link who just sort of looked like an ordinary baby. They're was others like Baby Lucario and Baby Torterra ( Now Riolu and Turtwig) were playing with each other. Katie was holding in her hands Baby Peach and Daisy, and Baby Luigi and Mario. Suddenly Charizard (Now Charmander) started screaming. This caused Baby Master Hand to also start screaming, which made Baby Kamek start screaming and as you can guess they started a scream chain reaction.

" I think they're hungry." Mumbled Katie

" On it!" Ranma shouted heading towards the kitchen ( Apparently the cafeteria was only for yesterday, now they have to make their own food).

A few minutes later, Ranma came back with 20 tons of Ramen Noodles in one hand and 20 tons of Okinyamaki ( It's a sort of Japanese pizza).

" Here's the food." He shouted. While the babies wailed, Katie stared at him,

" Are you retarded? Babies won't eat that!"

" Why it's perfectly good oriental dishes."

" What are you Chinese?"

" Japanese." He said, sounding hurt, suddenly Ranma heard a scream, baby screams, he rushed towards the source of the sound, to be revealed it was a huge bunch of more babies.

" Where did they come from?"

" Well, last year, I was watching a Super Smash Tournament and there was these like things called Assist Trophies and these things called pokeballs, maybe these babies are the assist trophies and Pokeballs and that means that we have a bunch of more babies on our hand and we also have a bunch of food that babies won't eat, what are we going to do?"

Ranma had a nice sweat drop,

" Why don't you just make the babies some food then Miss. Babies aren't going to eat that and what are we going to do."

" Fine, I will!" said Katie angrily, as they went their separate ways. Katie went to the kitchen to make some warm milk. While Ranma tried (Important Keyword) to make the babies stop crying.

Meanwhile, Wario was coming back from a good treasure hunt, right OUTSIDE the mansion, He walked into the mansion to find a humongous amount of babies.

" What happened where's Waluigi? Where's everybody? And what's this bunch of babies?"

Deciding the best course of action would be to steal all the food in the fridge while he could, he had a feeling that these babies weren't going to last long and that people would start obeying R.O.B's rules of Smash mansion Physics (Rule 47: Don't leave Wario, Yoshi, or Kirby alone in the house, you're sure to find all the food gone) He headed towards to the kitchen, when he heard a voice,

" Stupid Ranma, just because he's a smasher, he thinks he's so great. He can't be so great if he needed the Tube machine to save him from the baby gas."

Wario frowned. Baby gas, what was the woman talking about? Oh well, the main point now was that he couldn't raid the fridge. But if he remembered correctly there was a little snack fridge in the living room, he could go raid that. With that in conclusion, Wario started to head towards the dining room, he smelled some sort of unfamiliar food, oh well, but then he heard a male voice,

" That Katie thinks she's so great, and that she can boss me around because she the one that can make baby food for all these adults-turned-babies."

Adults-turned-babies? He left the mansion an hour ago, and all heck breaks loose. It must mean that people couldn't stay calm without him, well; after all, he was Wario the Great. Unfortunately, he couldn't raid the snack fridge either.

" What's going on here?" he shouted

Ranma rushed out of the living room, and Katie rushed out of the fridge with some milk by which we mean she was loaded with bottles of warm milk.

" Wario." They both shouted at the same time, Katie delicately placing the bottles of milk down and giving it to the babies who made them stop crying.

" Yah, who else? Olimar? Now what's happened? Who's the girl, where is everybody and why are there babies?"

Ranma and Katie looked at each other, before turning to Wario,

" Everybody's been turned to babies."

He looked at them for a moment with his eyes full of shock, before bursting with laughter,

" You seriously had me going there for a moment, now seriously what happened?"

Katie turned towards Ranma,

" I have a bad feeling about this."

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

" That's baby Olimar, that's baby Peach." Stated Ranma pointing at two babies,

Wario looked at him,

" I get it, it's bring your Kid to work day, why didn't anybody tell me?"

Ranma sweat dropped.

ANOTHER FEW MINUTES LATER

Wario was standing in front of a chart that showed everything that had happened so far.

" And so that's what's happened." Said Katie

Wario looked at Katie,

" I don't think your book is a very good science-fiction."

Katie did an anime fall.

AN HOUR LATER

" Ranma, I seriously don't think he can understand what's happening." Said Katie to Ranma

" Don't sweat it, I've got an idea! Wario, will you believe us if I give you 20 smash coins."

" Consider it done!" Wario exclaimed as he took the 20 smash coins.

" That was strangely easy." Said Katie

While Wario was dancing around because of the money he had received, Ranma started talking to Katie,

" I'm sorry at shouting at you."

" I am too."

" Friends?" Asked Ranma holding up a hand

" Friends." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

" Hey, guys, I've got the cure." Shouted R.O.B as he rushed down the stairs, while having a few injection needles. After that it was just a simple matter of injecting people with the cure and returning them to their real forms. Only if things turned out so simple,

MASTER HAND'S OFFICE

Ranma was in the corner while Master Hand was talking to Katie,

" I'm sorry Katie, but I don't think you're the person we're looking for."

" I understand." She said

" Can she still visit?"

Master Hand thought about it for a while before he stated,

" Sure, why not?"

--

GREAT, I'VE FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ANYWAY I'VE GOT AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR YOU GUYS.

CAST:

YOU KNOW ALL THE GUYS THAT ARE IN THE STORY ALREADY, BUT I'VE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING CALLED BIG CAMEOS.

THESE BIG CAMEOS SHALL NOT BE MAJOR CHARACTERS, BUT ARE BETTER THAN SMALL CAMEOS. I'VE ALREADY GOT ONE AND HE WAS IN THE IN THE CHAPTER:

WARIO.

?

?

?

?

THE OTHER FOURS ARE FOR YOU TO VOTE ON, FOR THIS CHAPTER VOTE ON THE FIRST ?. DON'T WORRY SAMUS, ZELDA, AND KATIE WILL BE PART OF THE CAST, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO VOTE FOR THEM. JUST SO YOU KNOW SOMEBODY HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR NESS.


	6. Administrators Arrive!

HELLO, LONG TIME NO SEE! WELL HERE'S MY NEXT CHAPTER.

----------

Pit woke up, got dressed, brushed his teeth and checked the calendar, he looked at the date, and it was circled several times. The box said something about a conference about some of the gaming problems and the new administrators. Administrators were the people who helped Master Hand, they usually only lasted a year, so every year, new fresh meat, uh, administrators. There had to be ten. He ran out his door, it obviously didn't help that his floor was the top level. He started to fly down, he checked his watch and realized he still had 5 minutes; he flew right into the conference room, everybody else was there, including Katie, Ranma's non-smasher friend.

" Young Man, you were nearly late as one of the new administrators, I must punish you." Said an old man

"What?" screamed Pit

" I got you there didn't I? I'm Solomon Motoh; I come from the Yu-gi-oh universe along with another administrator. Mokuba Kaiba, a ten-year-old boy."

"What? I have to obey a ten year old boy?"

" Your attention please." Coughed Master Hand

" As you know, I always appoint administrators, so here you go, here's this year's administrators,

From The Yu-gi-oh universe, we have Solomon Motoh and Mokuba Kaiba.

From The Earthbound universe, we have Ness's Mom.

From Sky world, we get Palutena.

From the Ranma ½ universe, we Have Happosai and Nabiki.

From Animal Crossing we have Tom Nook.

And Finally, we have Julianmon, who comes from some universe, and he's also going to smash too! Now Any Questions?"

There was a great silence, and then there were the reactions, these were on Master Hand's top ten things I hate.

Ness through himself toward his mom,

" Mommy." He shouted

Virtually nobody cared about whether Tom Nook was an administrator. If only the others could go so well,

" We can't have an old man in charge, he'd be to weak!" complained Samus

" Obey a ten year old kid? Never." Screamed Bowser

" Happosai and Nabiki? Anybody but them? How did they even get here?" shouted Ranma restrained by Link and R.O.B,

"Ah, Ranma you're my money cow, you can't escape me, and Happosai hitched a ride." Stated Nabiki

" How can he administrate and smash, it's unfair." Shouted Mewtwo about Julianmon.

Meanwhile Pit was fending off men smashers led by Happosai, who was trying to get to Palutena,

" Get off my mother!"

Everybody (Except Happosai) stopped and stared,

" Why Pit didn't tell you? He's not only my Captain, but my son and Prince of Sky world."

Reactions again. Marth shouted,

" Why don't you hang with the royal crowd, Pit?"

And the fight begun, then Wario raised his hand,

" Master Hand, there's only eight Administrators, there's supposed to be ten!"

" I've set up a sign for the last two as well as a teacher for the kids."

" What?" screamed all the kids, and thus a perfectly normal morning began for the smashers.

A few hours later, Pit and the gang were eating breakfast. The administrator/smasher Julianmon came over to their table, he was holding some oriental food that he had made,

" Mind If I join you guys? He asked

" Not a problem!" said Link

" So guys, what did you think about Master Hand's speech about how you guys might have to let in new smashers in the Smash Mansion?" Asked Katie

" Well, I'm all for it!" responded Julianmon

" Huh?" asked everybody else

" Well unlike some people, Me, Katie, Ness and his mom, Nabiki, Tom Nook, and surprisingly Wario were actually paying attention to what Master Hand was saying."

" What did he say?" asked Link

" Oh you know, new items, battlefields, advertisement, new smashers again, move sets etc, Nabiki suggested the battlefields of Jusenkyo Springs, and Nerima, as well as Temporary Jusenkyo bottled water as items, she also suggested that Ranma should be able to alternate between his female and male form. Master Hand soaked up her ideas like a sponge." Responded Katie

" Anything else that doesn't include Ranma?" asked Pit

" Well, these new smashers are coming, Master Chief, Mona, K.K Slider, Paula, Princess Rosalina and some guy called Skullduggery Pleasant are coming, as well, the Comet Observatory, Rainbow Road, the Underworld (From Kid Icarius), Duelist Battle City Tower (Yu-gi-Oh), and Haven City (Jak & Dexter) are being turned into battlefields. Further information shall not be paid ay attention by the following:

Pit

Link

Shadow

R.O.B

Ranma Saotome" Julianmon said

The five looked at him irked, they all ate the rest of lunch silently. At the end of the luncheon, Katie got up,

" See you guys later."

The guys looked at each other nervously.

" So anybody want to go for a smash?" asked Julianmon

" Sure." Said Shadow, this would be easy game.

The two entered the Smash Booths and teleported to Sky world. Shadow went out to Speed mode and tried to attack but he was stopped by a magical blast that came from Julianmon's palms. It knocked Shadow down, however he landed on a final smash so he started to use his Chaos Force Julianmon got caught in it but he used sent another magical blast and it blasted Shadow off stage as the Chaos force blasted Julianmon off. They now both had two life's each, Julianmon attacked with a magical blast that hit Shadow dead on it also hit a waffle that turned into a final smash, Julianmon used magic to levitate and he got to it before Shadow, he then broke it open, and he summoned a mighty dragon and sweeped Shadow off the stage.

When he got back, with only 1 life Julianmon attacked him voraciously and knocked him off the stage for the last time. The winner was Julianmon.

"Sweet!" said Pit when they both came out, Julianmon thanked him and then walked off. It was at that moment that a large rush of water changed Ranma to a girl.

" Life is just Dandy." He sighed

-----------

AND CUT! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVIROTE SMASH CHARACTERS AS BIG CAMEOS AND I NEED TWO MORE ADMINISTRATORS, SO I WILL PICK TWO REVIEWERS JUDGED ON THE PERSONALITY AND FUNNINESS OF THE ADMINISTRATOR THEY WILL CREATE. THERE WILL BE TWO WINNERS IT WILL END NEXT TIME I UPDATE AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FOUR FAVIROTE CHARACTER, AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT WARIO, SAMUS, OR ZELDA, OR MARIO OR GANODORF, WELL, THIS IS JULIANMON SIGNING OFF.


End file.
